


I Need You (Now)

by DV8tion



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blowjobs, Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Male oc is married to Mac, Oral Sex, Post-War, Pre-War, Reuniting, Sex, Sex Hair, Shaun only exists for a little bit, dick mouth, her name is Ambrosia, postpartum depression mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DV8tion/pseuds/DV8tion
Summary: Ambrosia is on the hunt to reunite with her husband
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Ambrosia stepped out of the shower and wiped the fog off the mirror, letting out a large sigh. She could hear Shaun crying across the hall as she dried her hair, followed by the sound of Arthur trying to sooth him. 

Upon exiting the bathroom, she peeked into the nursery while still in her towel. "Spin the little mobile. He likes that." She told her husband.

Arthur spun the mobile, smiling once the baby stopped wailing. Ambrosia sighed heavily again, relieved that Shaun grew quiet. 

She thought every time Shaun cried was because of something she did wrong. She knew she was being irrational but her mind wouldn't let go of 'blaming herself' for possibly upsetting the child. Ambrosia felt she didn't deserve to be a mother to Shaun. She didn'y want kids in the first place. She felt as if she wasn't good enough. 

Her train of thought was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

She yelled for Arthur from their bedroom, "Love, can you grab that? I think it's that Vault-Tec salesman again." Ambrosia met with Arthur in the hallway.

"Seriously? He's been here everyday this week." He said as he went to answer the door. The salesman was unnecessarily loud when Arthur answered the door.

Ambrosia eavesdropped on the two gentlemen's conversation, hearing Arthur say a loud "GO A-WAY" to the salesman. She giggled to herself. No matter what Arthur said, the salesman would not leave.

She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen island to pour herself a cup of coffee. With how she took her coffee, it couldn't even be considered coffee anymore. Majority of it was sugar and cream. "Honey, just fill out whatever he's got and get it over with."

Arthur grumbled under his breath and snatched the clipboard from the salesman. While Arthur dealt with the salesman, Ambrosia watched TV. 

The news anchor's voice was a long droning noise and things on the news just made her sad most of the time. 

The clipboard was shoved back into the arms of the salesman when Arthur finished. He put a finger up to the man, "I chose to be a part of a vault so I better not see you at my door again." As Arthur shut the door, the salesman tipped his hat as a goodbye.

An alarming noise came from the TV. The anchorman was reading the news in a distressed tone, "And I repeat. Confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania…" The anchorman paused in utter shock, "My god…"

Sirens began to blare outside of their home and neighbors outside began to run in one direction.

As the couple glanced outside, they became panicked. "We need to get to the vault. NOW!" Arthur shouted.

Ambrosia's first reaction was to run down the hall and grab Shaun from his crib. "Let's go little guy. Somethings happening." She cradled him close. It may have been one of the first times she really felt her maternal instincts kick in.

Arthur was already outside, looking around up at the sky. For a time like this, he knew the Brotherhood of Steel was going to come for him. He walked around a little and continued to look in every direction. A vertibird landed around the block from their home.

Ambrosia ran out the door to meet with Arthur. He turned to her quickly, "Listen to me sweetheart. I want you and Shaun to go to that vault as quickly as you can."

"Aren't you coming with us? You're registered for the vault too." Ambrosia said with concern.

Arthur glanced over through the backyard of houses to the other side of the block. "I have to take care of something important. I'll meet up with you. But I just want you to know that I love you so much." He gently grabbed her head and tilted it for her forehead to meet with his lips

"Arthur, we're not leaving without-" Ambrosia was cut off by Arthur's aggression.

"Just go!!" He shouted at her. Ambrosia nodded slowly and quickly took off with the crowd of neighbors running towards the vault.

Once Ambrosia ran off to the vault with Shaun, Arthur sprinted towards their backyard. The vertibird was waiting on the other side of the block A chain link fence separated the neighbors house and the Maxson home.

Arthur frantically tried to climb the fence and lost his footing, causing him to scramble and slide against the fence as he was climbing over. The edge of one of the links caught his cheek on the way down, leaving a large laceration down his face. "Shit." He said as he saw blood drip on his hands while he jumped from the top of the fence. 

The vertibird's door was wide open as it came into Arthur's full line of sight. A Brotherhood knight was at the opening urging Arthur to run faster. No one knew when or if they were going to be hit by a nuclear detonation.

As he neared the aircraft, he dove right into it. "Get me a damn first aid kit!" Arthur shouted as the door slid shut behind him.

"Hang tight Brothers and Sisters. We could be experiencing some heavy turbulence." The pilot stated as the vertibird began to shake while leaving the ground.

-

Ambrosia pushed through the mob of people who were yelling at the Vault-Tec security. While out of breath, she speaks to the man at the gate, "We're...on the list."

The man checked the clipboard, "Hmm...adult female, male infant...no adult male?"

Still winded, she tried to communicate with him. "He said...he was going to meet up with us...had to take care of something."

The man nodded and let her in, "Follow the guard and await further instructions." 

Ambrosia thanked the man and followed after a guard in a Vault-Tec jumpsuit.

"Onto the platform!" The guard shouted. Ambrosia followed suit. She looked over at the mob of people at the gate, hoping Arthur would push through the crowd soon.

"Send it down!" Another guard shouted. 

Ambrosia looked around frantically, "Wait!! My husband isn't here yet!!" She shouted at the guard.

"There's no time for waiting, lady! We're sending you down!" The guard replied.

Ambrosia felt the platform begin to move, she took a few steps towards the edge of the platform, "I can't go yet-” 

Before she could get anywhere near the edge, there was a large explosion in the distance causing everyone on the platform to flinch.

Ambrosia screamed Arthur's name in agony at the top of her lungs, the metal walls of the vault elevator made her voice echo. To her, he was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Ambrosia's eyesight was a blur. Her body felt heavy as if she was made of sandbags. She was still drowsy from the cryogenic stasis. Shaun was still in her arms, fast asleep. The door to her pod hissed open and two people in full white hazmat suits approached her. 

One of them opened their arms and stepped towards Ambrosia. They wanted Shaun. She pulled away from them to make sure they didn't get their hands on him. Her words were slurred, "No you can't have him." Ambrosia said as she lazily shook her head.

A sudden prick on the neck caused Ambrosia to seize up then slump over. They gave her a tranquilizer. One of the hazmat suit people took Shaun from her arms as her vision grew dark once more.

-  
Ambrosia awoke to the sound of her pod hissing open again. She rubbed her eyes only to notice that her arms were empty. A gasp left her mouth and she was fully alert, "Shaun?" Ambrosia croaked as she looked down to see if he fell out of her arms. Nothing. 

She took a step out of the pod only to collapse to her knees, coughing aggressively. "How long was I in there for? What day is it even? Why am I the only one out here?" She thought to herself. 

Ambrosia wandered the vault, looking for an exit. She called out for people but there were no answers. Skeletons were found in various places. Giant roaches occupied some of the hallways. Obviously, something wasn't right.

A security baton and 10mm pistol were her only friends when she made it out. The sun was too bright for comfort but it was a nice change in environment.

Her first thought was to go back to the house. "How long ago has it been since that bomb?" She thought as she ran down the hill and across the bridge to her home.

The neighborhood was in shambles. Debris was scattered everywhere, tall weeds began to grow between the cracks in the road. Again, Ambrosia called out to see if there was anyone around and there was no answer.

Her footsteps crunched on the various broken objects on the ground as she walked into the home. A frown appeared on her face as she began to walk around the area. "So much for raising Shaun here…"

Ambrosia looked on the ground near the TV, a shattered picture frame was lying face down. She kneeled and took the frame, shaking off the loose glass. It was a photo of her and Arthur on their wedding day.

A smile appeared on her face then she hugged the framed photo to her chest. Their wedding day was unforgettable. Ambrosia removed the photo from its frame and folded it up. She patted her vault suit at the sides, "Great. No pockets." 

Carefully, she unzipped the suit slightly to store it in her bra. Ambrosia was afraid that her almost D cup breasts were going to cause the zipper on the vault suit to break. It was the only piece of clothing she had.

As Ambrosia walked among the weedy roads, it was eerily quiet. No children laughing at the playground. No lawnmowers going. No cars zooming by. The world really did seem dead.

Raiders and gunners harassed her when she began to get closer to town. Luckily, all those trips to the gun range with Arthur were paying off. Most of her shots were deemed fatal to her targets. 

Once she was able to eliminate them, she continued her trek deeper into the Commonwealth.

The pip-boy she picked up in the vault displayed a police department ahead on the map. Ambrosia could hear gunshots ringing in the distance. She snuck in closer as she came around the back of the building, looking over by the front entrance. Ambrosia's eyes widened, "There's zombies too?!"

"You there! We could use your assistance!" A male voice startled Ambrosia. She stood up from her position and ran out to where the voice came from.

Ambrosia was met with a power armor-clad man shooting the zombies, "First we have a nuclear explosion and now zombies?!" She began to join in the gunfire against the said zombies.

"They're not zombies. They're feral ghouls." The power armored man said. "They were once regular human beings like you and I but, they've been irradiated from the nuclear fallout over time in the Commonwealth."

The two of them continued to fight off the ghouls until the coast was clear, "Target eliminated." The power armored man said. He turned to Ambrosia with his loud clanking. The first thing she laid eyes on was the logo on his power armor.

"Paladin Danse. Brotherhood of Steel. Thank you for your assistance today, civilian." He introduced himself.

Ambrosia was spaced out, staring at the Brotherhood symbol on Danse's armor. Arthur had a flag posted on their bedroom wall back home.

"Miss? Are you alright? Do you require medical attention?” Danse tried to take a good look at her, "Scribe Haylen. Bring this lady a purified water." 

Scribe Haylen was about to leave an injured man's side to bring Ambrosia a water but was waved away.

"No no. I'm fine." Ambrosia said. "If the Brotherhood of Steel is here, there's a chance Arthur is still alive!" She thought.

"So...Brotherhood of Steel huh? I've given it some thought about joining them." Ambrosia needed to lie. She needed to do anything to get to Arthur. "Do you guys have like a headquarters or a ship of some sort here on the east coast?"

"The Prydwen is going to be arriving soon. However, we have not been able to get in contact with any Brotherhood members. We're not quite sure of when exactly the ship will be arriving." 

Danse walked over to Scribe Haylen and the injured man. He kneeled down to inspect his colleague then looked back up at Ambrosia. "Perhaps you could be brotherhood material. After what I saw today, you have some potential."

Ambrosia smiled, "I was happy to help." From that moment on, she assisted the Brotherhood members at the Cambridge police department. 

Their main goal was to get the distress signal to work and hopefully have someone on the ship hear it. Her main goal was to get onto the Prydwen and hopefully find her husband.

It felt like months that Ambrosia was seeking shelter at the police department with the other Brotherhood members. 

The other man who was named Knight Rhys didn't seem to do much. He must have been recovering from his injuries still. Though, him being injured was no excuse for his shitty attitude.

Ambrosia heard the footsteps of Danse's power armor approaching her, "Paladin Danse." She acknowledged him. 

"Initiate. I've been told that the Prydwen has docked in the Commonwealth near Boston Airport. Meet me on the roof of the building. We're going to be going on a short ride." Danse informed her. 

Ambrosia tried not to jump out of her seat from excitement but couldn't help but run up the stairs and immediately hop into the vertibird. "Paladin, I don't have all day!!" She peeked out and saw him walking to her.

Danse stood in the vertibird, the doors shutting behind him. "Now, was that any way to speak to your paladin? That sass might get you in trouble someday." He gestured to the minigun at the opening across from him. "Use that if you see any hostiles down below. Watch for civilians. The Brotherhood does not kill the innocent."

Ambrosia nodded, "Understood." She kneeled down at the gun, looking down at the Commonwealth below.

"I haven't been up to the Prydwen in a while. I'm very excited to see her." Danse said casually to make small talk.

Ambrosia didn't reply to Danse. She was beginning to feel antsy. Her fingernails tapped against the minigun. She didn't see anything worth shooting below.

"Initiate. Is everything alright? You seem very anxious. Is it because we're flying?" Danse took a knee next to Ambrosia. 

"I-I just have a lot on my mind. It's nice to be going somewhere where you don't have to worry about being ambushed." Ambrosia tried to come up with something to make sure Danse didn't worry about her.

The vertibird docked itself to the flight deck with a huge clanging noise. Danse immediately hopped out, followed by Ambrosia. She spotted who she assumed was the captain.

"Reporting in." Danse said as he approached the captain. Ambrosia followed after Danse.

"Paladin Danse. Good to see you. I see you brought your initiate as well. Miss... Ambrosia was it?" The captain said.

"Yes. Ambrosia M-" She stopped herself from using her married last name, it would have caused suspicion. "Noxingé. Ambrosia Noxingé."

"I'm Lancer-Captain Kells. We're glad to have you become a part of the Brotherhood." He turned to Danse, "You chose well Paladin. I believe Elder Maxson has an assignment for you. Please meet with him on the command deck."

"Will do, Captain. Ad Victoriam." Danse saluted to the Captain and nodded at Ambrosia.

"Elder Maxson. He made it. He became Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel. He talked about how he had the potential of becoming Elder of the Brotherhood's east coast chapter and he made it." Ambrosia thought.

"Initiate, I am open to any questions you have with your arrival." Captain Kells broke Ambrosia out of her trance. She nodded and began a slew of different questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Danse approached Arthur at the command deck, "Reporting in, Elder."

Arthur turned to face Danse, "Welcome back Paladin. I've heard you've brought the new initiate with you. Hopefully they really suitable Brotherhood material." He teased Danse. 

"I wouldn't bring you anyone who wasn't worth your time." Danse said.

Arthur nodded. "You will be guiding the initiate to meet with our department leads. Standby in the mess hall until she is finished with Captain Kells."

"Understood."

"Dismissed." Arthur said.

Danse exited the command deck and climbed the ladder to the main deck to await Ambrosia's arrival. 

Arthur also headed to the main deck to speak with Proctor Quinlan. Once he turned the corner to meet with the man, Proctor Quinlan was already holding Ambrosia's paperwork. 

"Elder Maxson. I've gathered all the data we collected from the recordings on Paladin Danse's power armor. Have a look." Proctor Quinlan handed the folder to Arthur.

Upon opening the folder, Arthur's eyes widened. His fingers traced Ambrosia's full name on the paper. Ambrosia Guinevere Noxingé. He always thought it was ironic that her middle name was shared with the wife of King Arthur.

"Is something the matter, Elder? You look rather shocked." Proctor Quinlan raised an eyebrow. The document folder was shoved back into his grasp.

"Not at all. Tell Initiate Noxingé to see Knight Captain Cade for her medical exam. Have her meet me on the command deck for a brief meeting." Arthur demanded and walked away before Proctor Quinlan could say anything.

-  
Ambrosia entered the Prydwen, multiple scribes were welding away at the ladders and railing, chatting among themselves with status updates. Brotherhood knights in full power armor were guarding both inside and outside of the door.

She looked straight ahead and saw a man with a beefy build looking out over the Commonwealth. Her heart nearly hopped out of her chest.

There he is. Right in front of me.

Ambrosia quickly scurried up the ladder to the main deck, jogging right into the mess hall. 

Danse put out his arm just in case he had to catch her, "Easy there soldier. You're in no hurry to get back out on the field. I have been told to give you a tour alongside an introduction to our department leaders." He waved his hand for her to follow after him.

"Let's get this over with, Paladin. It seems like I have an important personal task to take care of right after all of this." Ambrosia tried not to seem overly anxious.

"I'll try to make this quick then." Danse replied and began with introducing her to Proctor Teagan for weapons, then Proctor Ingram for power armor, then Scribe Neriah and her little zoo then to Proctor Quinlan for all things documents and Knight Captain Cade for the medical exam.

"Ah Paladin Danse and Miss Noxingé." Proctor Quinlan said.

"Yes, thats me. Very nice to meet you." She replied. Ambrosia watched as Proctor Quinlan tiptoed up to Danse to whisper something. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Is...there something secretive I'm not supposed to know about?"

Proctor Quinlan stood back. "Just a private matter of mine. In other words, Elder Maxson would like you to see Knight Captain Cade for your medical exam. Then you are to go up to the command deck to meet with the Elder himself."

Ambrosia nodded, "Got it.."

Danse turned to her, "I'm going to take my leave. Knight Captain Cade usually has questions that need to remain between only the patient and doctor. The sickbay is right behind you there. I will be in the mess hall when you are ready to continue our mission."

"Yes, Paladin. I'll see you soon." She said then immediately walked across the way to find Knight Captain Cade speaking to a scribe.

"Hi Doc. I believe you have a medical exam to give me?" Ambrosia caught his attention.

"Ah, yes the new initiate. I just have a few questions to ask." Cade said. 

Ambrosia's patience was running out, "If you need to know anything, it should have been within your system or paperwork saying I was a vault dweller. I need to meet with Elder Maxson as soon as possible so please direct any further questions to Paladin Danse." She quickly left the sickbay and made her way up the ladder to the command deck.

Elder Maxson paced back and forth slowly, stopping occasionally to lean over the railing. Ambrosia felt a tightness in her gut from all of the anxiety and impatience she had. 

Her footsteps echoed as she began to walk toward him. She sucked in a deep breath, "Elder Maxson…"

Arthur felt himself perk up, he knew that voice. The man turned around and walked towards Ambrosia.

In that moment, Ambrosia wanted to break out in tears. Her husband was finally in front of her again. He's grown a full scruffy beard. She also noticed a large scar on his right cheek. 

"Initiate Ambrosia Noxingé. Welcome aboard the Prydwen. I believe you have made yourself familiar with the ship and its staff. Paladin Danse informed me of the work you've assisted the Brotherhood with. Nicely done. He is one of my best field officers so you couldn't have had a better recommendation. From this day forward, I'm granting you the rank of Knight." Arthur spoke with her the way he would have spoken to any of the Brotherhood members.

"Thank you, Elder." Ambrosia mumbled. She felt as if her voice vanished momentarily.

"With Paladin Danse as your sponsor, you will continue with him on tasks that will help us get a step closer to restoring the Commonwealth."

Ambrosia continued to stare at Arthur as he spoke. It seemed as if he had a lot to say but she didn't care. She eyed every detail on him. The black flightsuit hugged his chest. His coat looked warm.

"Are you listening to me, Knight?! I'm giving you your orders!" Arthur exclaimed.

Ambrosia was startled by his voice being raised at her, "Y-Yes, Daddy!" Her eyes widened once she realized what she just said. She only ever called him that in a bedroom setting.

Arthur was caught off guard. He already missed her voice but to hear her call him that made his body grow hot.

"I am not going to repeat myself. Please meet me in my quarters at 21:00 and we'll continue from there. Dismissed." Arthur told her.

Ambrosia was lucky Arthur taught her how to read a 24-hour clock. 9:00pm. She didn't realize that it was nightfall already. One hour. He was having her wait one agonizing hour.

She hurried to the ladder for the main deck. Everything echoed in the Prydwen which meant the knights and scribes nearby may have heard her.

Ambrosia sat at the counter where the mess hall lead was. She tapped her fingernails repeatedly against it. One hour couldn't come fast enough.

"Do you need anything, newcomer?" The mess hall officer said.

"A water will do, thank you." Drinking alcohol would not be the smartest idea. The lead disappeared under the counter and reappeared with a purified water can.

Ambrosia popped the can open and began to chug it, she heard the noise of Paladin Danse's power armor getting closer.

"You should slow down, soldier. I don't want you to choke on your water." Danse told her.

Ambrosia slammed down the empty can, ready to smart off to Danse then stopped herself, "Sorry, I just- for some reason it felt like my throat was completely dry as if I was marching through the Mojave desert."

Danse chuckled a bit, "We are definitely not in the desert that's for sure. If anything, it could be closer to being the arctic. It seems as if the air conditioner is running non-stop."

Ambrosia let out a little laugh, "I guess that could explain why my hands are so cold. Otherwise, the flight suits seem insulated very well." She hopped off the chair, "I'm going to have a look at my power armor." Ambrosia dodged the conversation before Danse could say more.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon enough, 9:00PM rolled around. Ambrosia appeared at Arthur's quarters. The entrance was standing between two tattered orange Brotherhood of Steel flags.

Before she could knock, Arthur opened the door and tugged her in, immediately shutting the door behind her.

Ambrosia was face to face with Arthur after what felt like a million light years.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" Ambrosia screamed at him.

Arthur didn't stop her from screaming at him. He knew she had the right to be upset. With how loud she was, the whole ship may have heard her.

"You left me and Shaun at the vault. You told me you were going to meet with us and you didn't. You lied to me!"Ambrosia felt her eyes begin to tear up."I thought you died, Arthur. I looked at that crowd of people at the gate hoping you would push through them and you never did. I begged those guards to wait for you but it was too late."

Her tears finally began to fall, "I was scared. I didn't know what I was going to do without you. I wasn't sure of how I was going to raise Shaun without you let alone within a vault." She sniffled and stepped closer to Arthur. "Someone took Shaun. I don't know who they were. I was in a daze trying to get them to not take him but...I blacked out. I guess I got what I wanted right? Not to have a kid and all?" 

Ambrosia attempted to do a smile but only frowned as she sobbed. "I woke up in that vault alone and scared. My husband was dead from what I knew. My son was kidnapped right before my very eyes. I had no idea what day it was, what year it was. I wandered on my own with no idea what I was going to do or how I was even going to survive. The moment I saw you when I got on this ship, I wanted to hold you. Do you know how difficult it was for me to keep myself from running up and hugging you?"

Her hand gripped onto Arthur's coat. She looked up at him with bloodshot, teary eyes. "Why Arthur? Why didn't you just tell me you were leaving with the Brotherhood?"

Ambrosia began to sob loudly, hiding her face in Arthur's chest. Her hands gripped tightly to his coat as she sobbed. She didn't want to let go. She didn't want him to ever leave again.

Arthur's arms wrapped around Ambrosia, holding her tightly. "I wanted both of you to be safe. Leaving with the Brotherhood was even risky for me. Our vertibird made it out right before the explosion. I felt so much guilt after boarding the aircraft because I knew I lied to you. That guilt has stuck with me ever since. The Brotherhood waited for a time like the explosion to retrieve me. I had to act fast. I'm sorry I left you and Shaun. Hopefully whoever took him from us will raise him to be a good person, just like you. I hope they give him the childhood we never got to give him. I'm sorry. I can't apologize enough. There is nothing I can do to bring Shaun back to us. There is nothing I can do for you to forgive me. I'm sorry."

Ambrosia tried to calm down but she couldn't stop crying. She was upset about everything that happened but she was happy to find out her husband was still alive.

Arthur gently pulled her away and cupped her cheeks. He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Look at me."

Ambrosia looked up at him with puffy red eyes.

"I love you, Ambrosia. I love you so much. I meant it before I left and I still mean it now. I've thought about you every single day in hopes of finding you alive. You're here now. Safe with me. We're going to be okay." He pressed his lips to her forehead then rested his forehead against her's.

Ambrosia placed a hand over his on her cheek and tried to smile.

Arthur leaned in slowly to give her a kiss. They both missed the feeling of intimacy and embrace. He pulled a way for a moment only to be taken back into the kiss by Ambrosia. She pulled away and looked up at him, admiring his grey blue eyes. "I love you, Arthur." 

Ambrosia gave him another kiss while wrapping her arms around his beefy body. "I wanted to ask you...what happened to your face?" She ran her fingers down the scar on his right cheek.

"When I was running to the vertibird, I had to jump a fence but I slipped and the edge of the fence caught my cheek. Don't tell that to the crew though. From what they know it's from a one on one fight with a deathclaw. Is it ugly?" Arthur said with concern.

"No no." Ambrosia playfully scratched at his beard. "It's um... actually pretty hot." She giggled.

A smile appeared on Arthur's face. "Is it now?" His arms snaked around and he rested his hands on Ambrosia's ass. "It was hard for me to not chase after you and spank your ass. It looks amazing in this vault suit." He gave her another kiss. "You do realize that you made me hard on the command deck from calling me Daddy, right?"

Ambrosia giggled, "No Daddy. I did not." She teased. 

Arthur embraced her and chuckled, "I missed your voice." He kissed the scar on her forehead and continued to hold her. The scar was something Ambrosia was insecure about but Arthur adored it even if she had it hidden by her full straight bangs.

Ambrosia made a satisfactory sigh and relaxed in his arms. She rested her head on his chest, "I've missed you holding me like this. I feel the safest while I'm in your arms." She kissed his chest and tilted her head up to look up at him only to have a face full of beard. "Pffft it got in my nose."

"It could use some maintenance." Arthur mentioned while he playfully brushed his beard against Ambrosia's forehead.

"I can help you with that later." Ambrosia said in a near whisper. Her lips pressed against his jawline where his beard began. She felt Arthur's body stiffen. He moved his hands back to her ass, squeezing it to tease.

Ambrosia gently bit his neck, moaning softly. Arthur hummed softly, allowing her to bite him more. "The others are going to think I got bitten by an animal." One of his hands moved to the front of Ambrosia's vault suit and began to unzip it.

"Once you introduce me to the rest of the people on board, it'll just let them know that you belong to me." Ambrosia smirked and left more kisses on his neck. "All. Mine." Her vault suit was removed down to her waist, leaving her in a white bandeau over her breasts.

She pulled back and took Arthur's coat off. Ambrosia hooked her finger in the large metal loop in front of Arthur's flight suit, tugging him to her. Her hand reached for his zipper and slowly pulled it down, showing the hair on his chest. "I've missed all of this…" Ambrosia caressed his chest and slipped the flight suit down to his waist. 

Arthur pulled the bandeau over Ambrosia's head, tossing it over his shoulder. "And I have missed all of this." He kissed her lips roughly and grasped her breasts, massaging them gently. A small moan came from Ambrosia on Arthur's mouth. He lowered his mouth down to her neck, nipping at her skin playfully. 

Ambrosia giggled and cradled his neck as she flipped away her hair. Arthur growled softly and nibbled at her earlobe as his hands fumbled around to fully remove her vault suit.

"Damn these boots and their requirement to be laced up so high." Arthur took a knee and began to undo the laces to her boots. He removed them quickly and took a step back to admire the fully nude woman in front of him.

"Beautiful." Arthur became nearly speechless.

"Thank you, Daddy." Ambrosia said and smiled at him. "Come here." She commanded and slowly walked backwards towards the lockers near the wall.

Arthur followed her with desire in his eyes until her back was against the cold lockers. He dropped back to his knees in front of her and hooked one of her legs over his shoulder. Arthur scooted his head between her legs 

Ambrosia moaned loudly as Arthur hungrily lapped his tongue against her clit. Her legs trembled as his beard brushed against the inside of her thighs. "Fuck…" She whimpered. Her hand ran through Arthur's hair. She tugged at the small handful of hair she could grasp, feeling the vibration of his moan against her pussy.

"Y-you're already going to make me cum…" Ambrosia breathed. 

Arthur looked up at her and pulled away briefly, "That's my goal." He kissed the inside of her thigh. "I want to please you." Arthur returned himself between her legs. His hands reached up behind her, squeezing her ass.

Ambrosia breathed heavily, dragging her nails deeply across Arthur's shoulders. Her hips rolled to his face as she came, "Daddy…" She moaned as she ended up riding his face. Her legs nearly gave out before Arthur caught her.

He pulled away and looked up at her again. She was sweating, breathing heavily, and looked spent. Arthur stood up and helped Ambrosia stand back up. He looked at her with keen eyes only to begin kissing her again.

Ambrosia caressed every bit of Arthur's torso. She was able to tell he was working out. She heard the sound of clothes shuffling and felt Arthur's hand guide her hand to his cock. His flight suit was pulled down just enough to reveal the member.

Arthur pulled away a little, "Did you enjoy tasting yourself?" He asked as he slowly moved his hips against Ambrosia's hand.

"Yes, Daddy." She answered. With eyes half lidded, she can see the glisten of her wetness lingering on Arthur's beard. Her hand slowly stroked his cock. She could feel the wetness of his precum already coating her hand.

Arthur rested his head on Ambrosia's shoulder, leaving lazy kisses on it as he allowed her to jerk him. Ambrosia's finger teased the underside of his cock, lightly touching him from the base to the head.

He shivered and moaned softly, "Don't tease me.." 

Ambrosia giggled and wrapped her hand back around his cock. "You're not the only one who enjoys seeing their lover squirm."

Arthur pulled her hand away and scooped her up from under her thighs, allowing her to be completely off the ground. 

Ambrosia wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck, "Don't drop me, Daddy." Her legs were wide open, draped over each of Arthur's arms. Damn. How did I forget how strong he was?

"I won't drop you. I promise." Arthur said as he adjusted her body a bit. He gave her light kisses along her chest, biting a spot on her breast above her nipple.

Ambrosia moaned his name and felt herself being lowered onto his cock. He was girthy and made her feel full when he was inside. She shivered when she felt him settle inside of her.

"Good girl." Arthur praised her. "You're very pretty like this. Wrapped around me perfectly." His hips began to slowly move, making Ambrosia's back rub against the cold lockers.

The lockers would make a loud clanging noise from time to time due to Ambrosia being pushed up repeatedly against it with every thrust Arthur made. The Prydwen was also not the quietest place either, even behind closed doors.

Arthur buried his face in Ambrosia's neck, leaving her sloppy kisses and multiple bite marks. His hips only picked up pace from hearing her desperate moans in his ear. He growled softly, feeling Ambrosia tighten around him. His growl also signified his annoyance with the various clinking noises from his uniform and the locker. 

Abruptly, Arthur pulled out and placed Ambrosia on her feet carefully. "I need to get the rest of this shit off." He said about his flight suit dangling from him then gestured to the bed. "Lay down and wait like a patient little soldier while I finish undressing."

Ambrosia quickly laid herself out on the bed. She watched as Arthur sat at the edge of the bed, quickly untying his boots and kicking them away alongside his suit.

She bit her lip as Arthur kneeled fully naked between her legs. He quickly dived in to kiss her as he slipped his cock back inside of her.

Arthur tugged at Ambrosia's bottom lip, "Stop biting that lip of yours. You should leave the biting to me." He arched himself over her, his thrusts became aggressive and almost animalistic.

Ambrosia was moaning at the top of her lungs. Her arms wrapped around Arthur with her nails clawing at his upper back.

The metal bedframe clinked against the metal frame of the ship and the mattress squeaked loudly beneath them.

"Fuck...Arthur..." Ambrosia gasped as she felt herself hit climax. She tried to move her hips in time with Arthur's as if he could go deeper inside of her. 

As Arthur felt Ambrosia clench around his cock, he placed his hand at her throat and squeezed gently at the sides.

Ambrosia's eyes fluttered and she smiled as he choked her. He thought she was beautiful under him smiling like that while being involved in something like choking during intercourse.

Arthur loved that she was enjoying herself. As his release built up, he pulled out of her and finished off with a few strokes, cumming heavily into his hand. 

Ambrosia laid back on the bed, trying to catch her breath. "I...I need a water." She ran a hand through her hair and wiped away her sweat with her arm.

Arthur nodded as he was just as breathless as her and got up to the chest near the foot of the bed. He grabbed a box of tissues and cleaned up his mess on his hand.

"A box of tissues next to the bed huh?” Ambrosia joked.

Arthur glared at her as he grabbed one of the waters off his desk among his vodka bottles. "Ambrosia. I am a man. Men have needs. I didn't feel comfortable going around sleeping with women. In order to find release." He said as he sat on the edge near her.

Ambrosia chugged her water and set it aside. She patted the small space on the bed as she scooted over. There wasn't very much room on the twin sized bed. Arthur was practically the size of it, "And I'm very happy you didn't sleep with any other women."

He laid down in the void space on the bed and lifted Ambrosia on top of him. "This bed isn't big enough for both of us. Cuddling like this will do for now." Arthur reached over for his blanket and covered both of them. "Better?"

Ambrosia smiled and cuddled up to his fuzzy chest. "Much better." She relaxed on top of him, sighing happily as she closed her eyes. Almost immediately, Ambrosia fell asleep.

Arthur stroked her hair and kissed her head. "Sleep well sweetheart. You're safe here."


	5. Chapter 5

Ambrosia opened her eyes slowly to the dimly lit room. She looked up and saw Arthur still asleep. Gently she laid her head back down on his chest. Ambrosia closed her eyes once more and nuzzled Arthur's chest hair. She smiled knowing she was in the arms of her lover then a smirk curled on her lips.

The two of them were still naked from the previous night and Arthur's morning wood was poking at Ambrosia's tummy.

Ambrosia quietly shimmied herself under the blankets, making sure Arthur was still fast asleep. She teasingly ran the tip of her finger up the underside of his cock, watching it twitch. Her hand cupped his balls and she massaged them gently.

She continued massaging them as she flattened her tongue against his cock, beginning at the base and working her way to the tip. Her mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock and she sat still for a moment to see if Arthur had awakened.

He stirred a little but she wasn't sure if he was fully awake. Ambrosia closed her eyes and slowly took in his length into her mouth and skillfully into her throat as his balls brushed against her chin.

Arthur moaned softly, pulling away the covers to look down at what was happening. Ambrosia opened her eyes and looked up at Arthur with grey eyed doe-like gaze. She pulled her mouth off and stroked his length, "Good morning, Elder Maxson." Ambrosia bit her lip and smiled.

The Brotherhood leader ran a hand through his hair as he watched Ambrosia take his thick cock back into her mouth. He held back Ambrosia's hair and kept it in his grip. "This is how you wake me up?" Arthur said in a groggy, deep voice. 

His cock slipped down her throat once more. She stuck out her tongue to lap at the base where the shaft and balls met.

Arthur shivered at the sensitivity, laying back against the sheets and allowing Ambrosia to do as she pleased with his cock.

Ambrosia moaned around his length, gagging every so often. Drool and saliva dripped from her mouth and coated his member. She caressed her hands over his abdomen, smiling around him as she dragged her nails down his sculpted body.

Arthur groaned loudly and his hands gripped harder to Ambrosia's hair. His hips moved in rhythm with her head moving up and down but Ambrosia's hands quickly pulled his hands away. She shook her head and said a muffled, "Nuh-uh" around him.

"You won't be fucking this pretty face early in the morning. Let me take care of you." Ambrosia said when she briefly pulled away from him. Every time she took him into her mouth, she was able to take him farther and back into her throat.

Both of Arthur's hands rested in a loose grip in Ambrosia's hair after she tried to push them away.

The closer he creeped towards orgasm, the more vocal he was. Ambrosia loved the sound of Arthur's moans. That always meant she was doing a good job. 

He held her head still as her mouth wrapped around the tip, cumming heavily into her mouth. 

Ambrosia swallowed his cum, gagging a little because of the taste. Bitter. She pulled away and smiled at Arthur, "Not great tasting but easy cleanup."

Arthur chuckled and relaxed into the bed while still trying to catch his breath. "What time is it?"

Ambrosia got up to grab a water off the nearby table and glanced over at the terminal, "like almost 8."

Her husband sat up slowly and scratched his beard,"almost? as in how much almost?” Arthur questioned her.

"It's 7:49am, honey." Ambrosia replied as she handed the water can to Arthur. He took the can and raised an eyebrow at her.

"We're going to be late." Arthur said as he scooted towards the edge of the bed.

"Late? To what?" Ambrosia said with concern while beginning to scramble for her articles of clothing.

"There is a debriefing with one of the recon teams scheduled for 8AM but I was also going to take it as an opportunity to properly introduce you to everyone." Arthur said casually as he reached for his clothing from the ground. 

"And you have me with post sex hair and dick mouth?” Ambrosia pulled her vault suit on halfway up and attempted to fix her hair. She huffed in frustration as there was no use.

"You look fine. Presentable enough." Arthur said as he pulled on his flightsuit. "No one will know my cock was in your mouth fifteen minutes prior to the meeting.

Ambrosia rolled her eyes as she quickly zipped up her vault suit only for it to pop open at the breasts, "Great. I knew that was going to happen at some point."

"Do not worry sweetie. I have plenty of flightsuits." Arthur said as he went into the dresser that sat against the wall. He pulled out a neatly packaged flightsuit and handed it to her. 

Ambrosia stripped of her vault suit and swapped for the Brotherhood flightsuit. It fit loosely until she pushed a button on the wrist for it to mold to her. "Much better. Now let's get going."

Arthur threw on his battlecoat and exited his quarters with Ambrosia following after him.

There was a bit of chatter as Ambrosia and Arthur walked onto the command deck. The two of them overheard different comments regarding the two walking in together. Everything from Ambrosia wearing a different flightsuit from the orange knight flightsuits and the concern of why Elder Maxson was late to the debriefing. 

The couple stood at the head of the room as the soldiers stood at attention. "My apologies for the tardiness this morning. I understand that it is very out of character for me to be late to our meetings."

Ambrosia observed the obedient soldiers as they paid close attention to what their Elder had to say. A few of the soldiers were still whispering among themselves. She raised an eyebrow, curious of what they had to say and as to why they were disrespecting him by still chatting.

Arthur paced the head of the room slowly, "Yesterday, Paladin Danse brought in a new recruit on board and you may have seen her on the Prydwen while on her tour of the ship." He stopped beside Ambrosia and also noticed the same group of soldiers whispering amongst themselves.

"I would like to introduce to all of you, my wife, Ambrosia Maxson." Arthur smiled at the sound of her name. It was very rare for the soldiers to see their Elder smile. Different expressions were displayed across the gathering of soldiers. Some were surprised, some were in shock. 

"You will address her as Lady Maxson. You will treat her with the same respect and trust that you all treat me. I expect no less from any of you."

A stifled chuckle and some shuffling came from the group before them. One of the soldiers said a hushed but audible, "Pierce!" to the one soldier who was shoved.

Ambrosia raised her eyebrow again and giggled. She was ready to see Arthur reprimand one of his soldiers. 

"Knight MacCready!!" Arthur shouted at the man who still happened to be laughing quietly to himself within the crowd. The surrounding soldiers moved themselves out of the way for Elder Maxson to approach the knight.

"Are we amusing to you, Knight?" Arthur said as he inched towards Pierce.

"No, Elder. Absolutely not." Pierce stood back up at attention. "We all thought that she wasn't going to come back alive after we heard her screaming at you. The Prydwen isn't exactly the quietest place. We hear everything."

Ambrosia stepped up and appeared next to Arthur. He opened his mouth, ready to say something but was interrupted by Pierce.

"Besides, we all know the real reason why you were late, Daddy." Pierce winked at Ambrosia. She tried not to laugh as she knew that he wasn't wrong. 

Arthur tried to speak again when he was interrupted by Ambrosia, "You're funny, Knight MacCready. Though, you're not wrong." 

Her husband pursed his lips. He was hoping that he wasn't visibly blushing as the heat built up in his cheeks. 

Before anyone else could interrupt him again, he took a step back to address the room, "The debriefing will be rescheduled to a later time. You are all dismissed." Pierce decided to stay back in case the Elder had more to say.

Arthur pointed a finger in frustration at Pierce, "I'll deal with your disciplinary actions later, Knight. Dismissed." 

Pierce shrugged and held up his hands, "Alright, Daddy. I'm sorry for my actions during today's meeting." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Ambrosia laughed, "Just get out of here Knight. I would rather not see him throw you off the side of the Prydwen."

Pierce smiled as he acknowledged Ambrosia's liking to him. "Ad Victoriam, Lady Maxson. Elder." He exited the command deck, disappearing up the ladder to the main deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I just needed some content of my OC and Maxson. I ship them really hard lmao. If anyone does end up reading this, thanks for reading. It's difficult for me to write vanilla sex so half the time I was doubting myself with that sex scene. But doesn't every writer doubt themselves on a lot of their writing? Every fic of mine except one is titled after songs and this one is "Need You" by The Brains. They're a psychobilly style band if you would like a listen. I associate Ambrosia and Arthur with a rockabilly aesthetic for some odd reason.


End file.
